1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lightweight, portable, self-contained devices whose operation does not require external power sources to sterilize assemblages of microbiologically contaminated equipment therein. The invention, more specifically, relates to such a device that uses chemical methods for sterilization and disinfection of equipment, such as medical and surgical instruments, in field conditions where water, electrical power, and/or fuel sources may be absent, unavailable, or of limited availability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Far-Forward Army Surgical Teams currently have no existing technology for conveniently sterilizing surgical instruments on-site. Contaminated instruments are often transported with patients via aircraft to distant hospitals for sterilization in large steam autoclaves, and then returned enclosed in sterile packaging to the surgical teams via aircraft for re-use. Hospital steam autoclaves typically have 18-20 cubic foot chambers, weigh several hundred pounds, and require at a minimum permanent steam lines, water lines, and 110V electricity for operation.
Far-forward teams sometimes transport electric autoclaves into the field for carrying out sterilization. Electric autoclaves are smaller than hospital steam autoclaves, require some installation (such as 120 and 208-240 volt electrical lines), and consume significant amounts of water and power per sterilization cycle. For example, a typical sterilization cycle in an electric autoclave runs for 50-60 minutes and consumes about 1.5 gallons of potable water and approximately 12 kilowatts of power (at 236 volts). These electrical autoclaves are in fact difficult to transport in vehicles due to their weight (>100 lbs.), bulky dimensions, and reliance on generators or other power sources for operation.
Currently, there are no devices available for sterilizing surgical instruments that are portable, sufficiently lightweight (3-35 lbs.) to be easily hand-carried, do not require external power sources, such as electricity, and effect the sterilization process in 15-60 minutes.
In considering the design of a conveniently portable sterilizer, a choice must first be made as to which method, conventional moist heat, radiation, or chemical, will be the best to effect sterilization. Conventionally generated heat requires bulky autoclaves and significant amounts of power (usually electrical) to generate steam. Radiation requires a power supply or shielded enclosures, often both. Chemical methods have the potential to be conveniently portable, which has led to claims of portable disinfection, but not complete sterilization, and the chemical methods generally are not accomplished in convenient times as short as 15 minutes.
Chemical sterilization involves the use of controlled chemical processes to kill microbial contaminants by either i) directly transporting biocidal chemical agents in safety carriers, or ii) transporting the appropriate chemical precursors and chemically generating biocidal agents or sterilization conditions on-site, which often requires heavy-duty generating equipment. In these cases, it is important to distinguish the possibility of transporting chemicals or heavy-duty equipment in vehicles from a truly portable system. A truly portable system can be conveniently moved, lifted, or carried by the individual user, and includes the device, equipment, and chemicals involved in effecting the sterilization process.
Disinfectants such as chlorine, ethylene oxide, and fluorine-containing interhalogens are stable but highly reactive chemicals that must be transported in bulky, secure containers to ensure safety. While these chemicals can be transported, they are not truly portable because of their inconvenient weight and the safety precautions that must be taken to prevent accidents during shipping.
Many other potent chemical disinfectants are unstable and must be generated on-site from stable chemical precursors. The art of generating these chemical disinfectants has not been directed toward portability. For example, methods for generating disinfectants, such as hydrogen peroxide, ozone and chlorine gas, teach synthetic and electrochemical techniques that utilize heavy and bulky power supplies, solution reservoirs, fluid pumps, vacuum lines and other gas-handling systems. While this equipment can possibly be transported, it is not truly portable because of its large weight and size. Additionally, controlling this equipment requires electrical power and electrical circuitry, and transporting this equipment requires additional steps for removal and installation before operation can commence.
As indicated above, the established chemical methods currently being used to dispense or generate biocidal chemical agents or to chemically generate conditions for sterilization are not suited to lightweight portability. There is a need for a portable assembly for the sterilization or disinfection of microbiologically contaminated medical instruments, and the like, particularly one that involves using only a small amount (approximately 0.25 lb.) of safe, dry, chemical reagents; The chemical combination must be convenient to carry and mix with water readily to generate biocidal chemical agents or conditions sufficient for effecting sterilization.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide such a portable apparatus adapted to use a chemical combination, and a number of variants thereof, that consist of mixtures of specially formulated iron-activated magnesium Mg(Fe) containing salt, sodium chlorite (NaClO2), sodium sulfite (Na2SO3), and sodium hydrogen ascorbate (C6H7O6Na) that react in water to controllably generate sterilization conditions inside the apparatus that include the production of biocidal chlorine dioxide, heat, and relative humidity.
Chlorine dioxide (ClO2) is a potent, broad-based biocide that is effective against a wide variety of pathogenic microorganisms and bacterial spores. Chlorine dioxide is the EPA-registered disinfectant that was used to decontaminate the Hart Senate Office Building and the Brentwood postal facility in Washington, D.C. during the Anthrax attacks. In addition, chlorine dioxide is FDA-approved for disinfecting dental equipment and wastewater stores, and is used to kill pathogens and spoilage microorganisms that decrease the shelf-life of fresh and fresh-cut vegetables. Industrially, ClO2 is produced from large chlorine dioxide generators and is used to treat wastewater and kill disease-carrying vectors, while protecting the environment by reducing the production of chlorinated organic by-products to very low levels compared with chlorine.